Survivor Damon and Jane
by Evesapple
Summary: Jane, lost her parents and takes care of her brother- when she comes back home to Elena and everyone- she is suprised by a mysterious man who will just not leave her alone. He can't because he may have fallen in love, but has she?
1. Chapter 1

I stared blankly at the reflection on the mirror; it was a mixture of my mother and father's faces. Mostly, my mother but after all I was the girl of the family. Family- such a word that should be filled to the heart's content with loving uncles and aunts. However, mine was empty- it was just me and my brother. My brother, he was a world on his own- filled with love, he had warm hazel eyes and soft baby blonde hair. Only fourteen and yet could make the world spin counterclockwise, he was all I had- and maybe all I needed. I was seventeen on the other hand; a legal adult and I had moved back to the land before time- my original home. This was the place where I had grown, my brother as well, and the place where my parents died. This was the place, that I had fallen to the ground with tears melting down my cheeks and weeping as photographers took pictures and blasted them on the newspaper head stories. I was only ten, my brother was eight. I remember my friends from then, them being Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and a few others. I felt different, as I combed back my shorter soft oak brown hair, tying it back, as my dark eyes glistened like diamonds behind them. My hair was short and framed my eyes, but I didn't want to put it down- I felt like I was still mourning. I felt alone, but I tried to hide it- it was both my brother and my first day at school. I had woken early to cook breakfast, and I had changed into my clothes pretty early too. I sat outside, reading a book by Jane Austen, the sunrise was just coming up but the light on the outside porch provided good light as well. I watched a dark black crow glide over the sky on land on my porch. It cocked its head, and I cocked mine- I smiled and said softly,

"My dearest crow, I need you to remain as serene and silent as you can- for my little brother is still sleeping. But, may I add- you are doing an excellent job at it!"

The crow rose up again, and flew closer to me- I was a little surprised, and surprisingly scared as I looked into the perpetually dark eyes of the crow- it seemed strangely hypnotizing. It came closer, until I threw myself off the porch as the little alarm on my watch went beeping. I turned it off and looked at the crow, blinked and went inside the house. I ran up the stairs, and jumped on my little brother's bed,

"Oh baby, baby- Tommy wakes up- time to go to school!"

"I don't know…"

"Don't be afraid, you have me – remember?"

"I know… what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and coffee are all on the table with a little sign that says 'eat me'."

"That's always appetizing- I love food that can talk to me…"

I smiled, and went downstairs and took out two plates, and cups. I looked out the window and to my surprise I saw the crow from earlier, watching me. I took out a slice of bread, and went outside through the kitchen door.

"Hey crow! You hungry- I got some bread, I'll leave it here and if you don't want it, the squirrels and other creatures will take it. Okay?"

I closed the door, but the crow still was watching me. I felt uncomfortable as the glances seemed to penetrate right through me. My cheeks blushed a soft pink and I turned my back to it. I set the table as my brother came rushing in. We ate together and I said softly,

"Tommy…?"

"What's up Jane?"

"If anything at school goes wrong, or on the way home, anything at all- I want you to call me right away! I will be there quicker than you can imagine. I don't care what time of day it is- but you call me. Am I completely understood?"

"Yeah, sure, but I don't have a phone."

"Think again- look in your backpack."

He ran over, and let out an excited laugh and threw his arms around me.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! A phone! My own phone, are you serious? Wow! Thank you!"

I smiled, as I watched him grab his backpack and head off to school. I turned around as I placed the dishes in the sink; the crow was now watching me again- but closer to the window. I felt completely intimidated. I placed my wallet by the table, and I decided getting to school early would not be a bad idea. I locked all the doors, drew the curtains away from the window. I started walking to my car parked outside. Then I noticed someone- a tall individual with strikingly good looks. He smiled and said,

"Good morning."

"Good morning indeed. How are you?"

"Awake and aware, and you?"

I was closer to my car, and he was still standing there next to my car, I smiled and said,

"Curious as to why you are standing next to _my_ car?"

"Just to remind you not to forget your wallet."

I suddenly remembered that my wallet was still by the sink. I said,

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!"

I did a soft trot to the door and opened it- I grabbed my wallet and I heard a voice inside my house boom out,

"Lovely decorations, did you make them?"

I turned quickly to see the man from earlier grazing my home- touching objects, playing with the curtains. I stuttered as I said,

"Um yes… I mean- no! Not all of them- a few…"

"Are you okay?"

"I thought so."

"You should probably head to school."

"That'd be best."

"Shall I lead you to the door?"

"What's my other option?"

"I'll carry you there."

"Leading sounds great!"

We walked to the door, and I could feel the tiny gap between the two of us. When we arrived to my car, I turned to say thanks- but he was gone. Then, I noticed something else- my hair was done. Someone had untied the elastic band holding my hair back. I heard a loud screech as I turned around, there was the crow in the tree and its long talons clutched my elastic band. I felt like screaming, but instead I quickly entered my car. I began to drive to school, and when I passed by the cemetery- I pulled over. My head bent, as I felt my heart tug- my parents were buried in there. Then, I saw Elena exit the cemetery with another man who looked extraordinarily like the man I had met earlier. Elena saw me and began to wave, I jumped out of the car and ran towards her to wrap her in a world famous bear hug. She said in a soft voice,

"I cannot believe it is you! You are back- I've missed you a ton!"

"Me too, it was lonely and crowded in that foster center. I'm glad to be free again!"

"Jane, I want you to meet my boyfriend- Stefan!"

"Hello Stefan, my name is Jane and it is such a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Elena is a friend of mine."

"It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful thing, like yourself. I am glad we can be friends- I would hate to have any awkwardness between us. "

"Me too, do you guys want a ride? I know my car isn't the hottest thing, but- I think it is pretty good."

Elena nodded her head and Stefan said,

"That would be nice. Thank you."

As I turned to open the door, Elena gasped and I heard Stefan take in a quick breath. I turned around,

"What's wrong?"

Stefan quickly removed a long black crow feather from my hair. He monotonically asked,

"How did this get in your hair?"

"I have no idea, when I woke up there was a crow basically everywhere! It was on the porch where I was reading- so I ignored it. When I was having breakfast and afterwards- it was on the outside tree directly across my kitchen window. When I was leaving, I saw it on a tree in the front yard. Oh yeah- then there was that odd man, who looks a lot like you- Stefan-, and he reminded me to take my wallet…"

I trailed off, the thought hadn't occurred to me- perhaps I was still having an adrenaline rush for my first day at school; but I bitterly realized that a complete stranger knew something he shouldn't have. Elena said in a strict manner,

"Jane- you need to stay away from that man! He is dangerous."

I nodded and Stefan said,

"Let me give you my contact information and Elena's just in case."

I handed him my cell phone and said in an optimistic tone,

"Well, anyways you guys get in the car- do that contact junk, while I drive. Alright?"

They got in and we sped off to school. When I arrived there, I felt an unusual amount of eyes on me.

_*_

Stefan stared at her; she was undoubtedly beautiful- not quite like his love, Elena. She looked like a delicate and dainty woman. She had a soft heart shaped face, her eyes were bright and soft looking with beautiful eye lids, and long lashes. She had notable cheekbones, which were beautifully shown with her soft haircut that highlighted her face. She had a delicate nose, and soft lips. She was well proportioned and looked well built. Her skin seemed dewy and delicate, her cheeks softly flushed pink. She was pale, but not quite like himself. Her eyes struck him the most- though they were brown and not like Elena's- they held a power of their own. Elena had talked about her, even showed a newspaper clipping of her bent on the floor like the Virgin Mary crying below the feet of her son Jesus. She was strong witted though, and immensely loving. The only thing that worried Stefan was that her brother had visited her. He was curious to why Damon did not kill her- but scared that he could be just waiting for the right moment to kill her.

_*_

I could not believe I was seeing Bonnie and Matt again. I parked the car, and I ran up into Bonnie's open arms- she smiled and gave a quick kiss on my cheek. Matt looked at me, smiled, and the guiding me with the small of my back, gave me the most fraternal hug. I said,

"I am so glad to see you guys!"

Bonnie smiled and said,

"Guess what? Wait, I don't want you to guess- I'm just going to tell you."

Elena sighed, Stefan laughed and Matt moaned,

"Oh no, not this again!"

"I can read palms!"

I bent my head back and smiled,

"Alright read mine, Madame Bonnie!"

She took out my soft delicate hand and turned it over. She began,

"You will influence many people, is a great mother, and will act as a phoenix. You shall rise to the challenge and bring yourself up. However, something dark will come into your life- it will change you or you will change it… That's weird- usually palm readings are definite, but since you have an influential line- you could change it, otherwise there is a chance it could change you."

I nodded,

"With my brother around- it is important that I stay constant. No one shall ever change me- because I am the invincible and intelligent Jane!"

We all laughed, classes seemed to glide by- and I was lucky to have history with Stefan, Jane, and Bonnie. At the end of the day, Bonnie suggested,

"How about at 9PM, we all go to that restaurant near Jane's house! The one with the really good hot wings and sipping cups, and hang out a bit!"

Everyone agreed, I hesitantly said,

"I don't know- what about Tommy? I can't leave him home alone, and my intuition says that the conversation won't suit him."

Elena nodded and said,

"He can stay at my place- my aunt sometimes acts like a kid! They'll get along great!"

I nodded, Tommy was a quick talker and very amicable. So after school, I drove home, and drove by Tommy's school- there was a bustle of girls near him. He was laughing and looking pretty ridiculous. He had a few guy friends near him, too. Somewhere within the crowd, I saw him tear away and shoot me a glance- and then smile, and wave. He ran towards my car, and waved goodbyes. I saw a few girls drool- I'm pretty sure one girl was having a seizure. I opened the door and said,

"Hey honey, how was the first day?"

"It was really good- I made tons of friends, and all the girls think I'm so sensitive and cute!"

"Hah- well don't let any notions get to your head- but you are kind of cute."

We were nearing our home, when I saw that crow flying with us. I entered the house garage, and Tommy jumped out with the keys to open the door. I turned off the car and said,

"I'll make us a snack- we can eat outside on the porch, but honey- can you take my stuff too?"

He nodded and took my backpack and purse with his stuff to his room. I cut up some miniature sandwiches and poured two glasses of apple cider and waited outside. The sunny day started to leave, and it became cloudy and started to drizzle. I closed my eyes and leaned back, today had been a wonderful day. Suddenly I heard someone in a warm voice say,

"Mind if I join you? I was walking home, and the weather is a little wet- in order to stay dry, if alright with you- can I wait for the rain to slow down?"

I opened my eyes quickly; it was the guy from earlier. The rain suddenly began to fall more quickly. I didn't reply and my brother was at the door and had entered the porch. He glanced at me apprehensively and I regained my composure,

"Yes, of course you can join. Tommy, will you grab a chair for our visitor?"

He ran inside and grabbed a chair, and placed it on the porch. He extended his head,

"Hi, I'm Thomas- but Jane calls me, Tommy- but I am okay with whatever you call me."

The man smirked, and for a second he darkened and then returned back to regular and said,

"Hello Tommy- my name is Damon."

Tommy began to tell Damon all about his school life, and Damon leaned forward his eyes glued to my brother. Then my brother began to talk about me, how hard my life had been,

"When she was ten and I was eight are parents died in a bad boating incident- they both drowned-"

"Tommy! That is not the proper way to discuss our parents!"

I was surprised by my sudden anger; my cheeks flushed crimson, my typically soft composure turned so rigid. Tommy looked at me, and then when Damon looked away to turn to me- he broke out of the trance like state and said,

"I am so sorry. I don't know what had happened- talking to Damon, it was like having Dad again. I am so sorry…"

He looked down and I quickly softened,

"No honey, it's okay- but when you talk about people, especially our parents, I want you to be very respectful. That's all."

He nodded, and Damon looked at him again- suddenly he said,

"Hey e- I am going to go take a shower."

"Alright- don't you want to eat?"

"No I do not."

I nodded and watched him walk off, in a very rigid manner. I tilted my head and looked at Damon,

"I am sorry you had to deal with that- perhaps which is worse than getting wet?"

"No, its not- I've been there. Sibling fights- not on my 'to- do' list but always ends up on my 'done' list."

"I understand, I just really need my brother- and I cannot let us get separated, but the thing is- whenever he brings up our parents… It just kills me, because I know he wants a dad or a brother or some male figure in his life- and I just can't provide."

"Do you want one?"

"I try to be one, hah- like the time I tried to play football with him but I ended up spraining my ankle. When I tried to teach him baseball, but when he tried out for the little league they ended up telling him he tossed like a girl. He wanted to learn how to hunt, so I took rifle lessons. It was terribly hard for me, but then when I taught him- he just lost interest. When he wants to see some gory movies or talk about girls- I just try and try to understand, but it's hard…"

"I give you a lot of credit and respect for doing all that. It must be hard, being a lonesome girl."

"It can be- I try not to think of that."

"It must be lonely- not having a man around?"

"Well, I had quite a few boyfriends- none of them worked out. They ended up being bad people or something. Though, I felt a lot safer- like when the heating wouldn't work and it was a Sunday… no one was around- just my brother and I freezing cold. I called my boyfriend, and he brought back the heat to the house and everything- so I tried to pay him, but he didn't want money… he wanted something else."

"Wretched. It must be absolutely wretched, what is your name?"

He got up and placed his arms on my shoulder they were as cold as ice, he bent down and so he was at eye level-

"What is your name?"

He looked deep into my eyes when I heard a yell scream out,

"Damon, get away from her!"

He immediately looked towards the voice, and I gasped. I got up quickly and moved away from Damon. Elena grabbed me and threw me towards her. I easily stumbled, and Damon quickly caught me- but Stefan already had a hand on his shoulder. Damon placed me back up and said,

"Stefan- did you want her to fall? Maybe, bleed?"

Stefan frowned angrily and Bonnie looked at Damon in half anger but underlying love. Elena stared; I could see she cared for Damon but Stefan more. I pushed Damon's hand away in half confusion and obedience- I moved closer to Elena and Bonnie. He shot me a quick glance and then smiled,

"What a pain- we were just getting to know each other. Weren't we?"

Within a second, he was brushing a few stray strands away from my eyes. Stefan grabbed him and they started walking. I could feel his anger, Stefan seemed infuriated and Elena said,

"Stefan- 9:00, be there!"

Elena, Bonnie, and I went into the house. Bonnie and Elena exchanged glances and then Elena said,

"We need to tell you something about Stefan and Damon…"

_*_

I looked at Stefan, as he weakly attempted to pull me away from Jane. He pathetically glared and in a whiny voice,

"Damon you need to leave her alone!"

"She and the rest of the world- not all of us want to eat animal crackers…"

"She is a really wonderful person and very important to Elena. You would never hurt Elena, so don't' hurt her friends!"

"I never said I would never hurt Elena…"

"Don't bring her into this!"

"I didn't- but you did"

We argued for a few minutes more, and then Stefan left me. I sighed as I transformed into a crow and glided through the sky. I perched near the school, and couldn't help but think about her. She was undoubtedly smart and extraordinarily beautiful. She was like a soft cake of butter- she looked so delicate, so fragile, but undoubtedly soft. She smelled like maple syrup from the morning. Her cheeks and how quickly they flushed- I couldn't help but laugh at her bipolar swings between the emotions. I wanted to know her. But was it just to devour her? No, I'll just concentrate on Elena or someone else… Not her… No.

_*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*_

Elena and Bonnie told me that I needed to wait for a while and they needed to tell me something very important. I nodded my head obediently, they told me to call if Damon comes back- and then they left. I went upstairs, the shower was still going and a lot of heat was coming- I screamed, and ran towards the bathroom and started banging the doors. I couldn't budge it. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door to the bathroom while my hands and body trembled like a crazy vibrating chair. I threw the door open, and there was my brother still standing in the shower- despite the scorching hot water, his clothes were still on- except his feet were bare. I screamed,

"Tommy! Get out!"

He didn't move, but closed his eyes and fainted. I quickly pulled him out of the shower- and turned off the water. I glanced at his feet- it was definitely a first or second degree burn. Probably, first degree- but still bad. I looked at his unconscious body, and started to cry. I grabbed him and with all the strength in me- I lifted him from the ground, ran to grab my wallet and keys- and placed him in the car. I struggled to drive safely, and then I went to the hospital- admitted him in a room, and after three hours of sprinting back and forth from the cafeteria after drowning myself in six cups of coffee and twelve visits to the little lady's room- the doctor came out,

"He is fine- a very dangerous burn. He is unconscious right now, but he will be fine. His skin needs to heal, so give him some time. Do you have any older, more mature, guardians?"

I felt anger boil inside of me, and I said,

"Excuse me doctor, but is he okay?"

"Yes."

"Will he be fine after this?"

"After asking him why he didn't stop the burning- yes."

"So all is well with my brother?"

"Yes."

"May I see him?"

"Um, well of course."

"Thank you."

I walked in and softly fingered his soft hair- I looked at my little brother, and then asked a nurse to tell him I was going to go buy him dinner and will be back soon. Then, I left the room. I began to walk and then run, I ran until I was far from the hospital. I could feel the sweat glide down the curve of my spinal cord- I could feel my cheeks burn red, and my eyes burn from the tears. My hair began to stick to my forehead, and then I tripped and fell on the gravel of the walkway near the forest. I took a deep breath as I turned over, and pushed myself on my feet to get up. Then, I heard a voice,

"Miss, are you hurt?"

I looked up- it was Damon, the guy I was supposed to stay away from. I muttered,

"No, but thank you for asking! Goodbye!"

"Well, don't go just yet."

I took a step back and ran as quick as I could to the restaurant. Damon stopped me, I screamed- how could someone move so rapidly? My house wasn't too far- I screamed again but louder and closed my eyes. Damon was pulling me closer to him, with one hand on the back of my head which he pulled back and he neared my neck and I screamed. I felt a hard grip and then I opened my eyes- it was just a bad dream, I was awake lying on the chair next to Tommy and breathing hard. I was sweaty and breathing hard- Stefan had grabbed my arm looking at me with such fearful intensity, and Elena and Matt with concern etched on her face. Bonnie said,

"Honey, Jane, are you okay?"

"I think so, I just- I don't know… it was so quick- my brother- if I lose him, who do I have?"

I burst out into tears and threw my face into my hands- it had just occurred to me. I was all alone, when I fell down on the pavement there was no Mommy or Daddy to pick me up and help me out. I was alone when I came home, on Christmas and the holidays I didn't turn to embrace my relatives, I was alone and all I had was my brother. If I lost him, where would I go? What is life without love? The greater purpose always hit me- I was fine on my own, but I was only happy when I knew that my loved ones were too. I was only happy when I knew someone needed me. When I helped my brother tie his shoes or learn how to swing a racket in tennis, I felt a warm feeling take over me to know that I had benefitted someone. Stefan's hand rubbed my back and Elena embraced me, and soon I was digging my head into her shoulder trying to blank out this reality. I sighed again, and the doctor told me in a week I could send my brother back home. I nodded and said,

"Thanks, doctor."

Stefan, Bonnie and Elena stayed and sat down. Bonnie took out a big brown bag and said,

"If we can't party there, we will party here!"

I laughed and said,

"We should be sneaky- this hospital is strict and mean!"

Stefan, Elena, Matt and Bonnie laughed. Matt walked over and closed the door to be extra cautious I gave him a big smile in gratitude. I looked at the food- it was a huge pizza, and extra marinara. I poured some marinara on but the red disturbed my eyes. I said,

" When Damon came over- you guys were really worried. Right?"

Stefan was fully focused on what I was saying now, and everyone else was worried. I looked at the pizza,

"I don't know if it was a dream or not- but I was running to grab some food for Tommy, I was sweating- oh, it was so hot. My clothes just stuck to my skin like bandages. I just kept running and crying, and then Damon came. Just like that, and he grabbed my arm and was going to kiss my neck. I screamed- and then I woke up? I don't know, but it bothers me a lot… I can't stop thinking about it."

Elena interjected,

"Were you glad… to see him?"

"Honestly, I was glad to see him. But not really- I was just glad to see someone I knew, it was so lonely. Anyone at that point would have looked like God to me."

There was a tight nod from Bonnie, and Elena and Stefan exchanged glances. Elena looked at me, and then Stefan said,

"I want to tell you something very important Jane, but it is important that you do not become upset or freak out."

I gasped,

"Elena's pregnant!"

Bonnie and Matt started to laugh, Elena blushed, and Stefan sighed,

"Um, no- not quite- its actually quite different."

"Okay."

"Damon is my brother- as you are probably aware of. He has gone through many girlfriends and knows how to handle women to use them to his advantage."

"Stefan, a lot of guys are like that- one day that phase may end."

"That's not quite the point, Damon has more than a hundred women in his lifetime."

"So, he isn't really seventeen…"

"No, he is over one hundred years old."

They waited for me to respond, but I didn't move- I felt a sudden change in my body temperature and my skin become pale. Stefan continued,

"You've heard of Dracula before- right?"

I nodded, he continued,

"We are vampires- Damon and I."

"As in blood sucking, human snacking, sun fearing, cold blooded and extremely strong vampires? Or just cute little ones that turns into bats and look adorable on Halloween?"

"We do hunger for blood- I find mine in animals… Damon- well… I don't know. We have special rings to protect us from the sun. We are very cold, and are pale… Yes, we are strong- stronger than you guys anyways. However, some of us are good and some are bad."

"So, you are the good guy?"

"Yes."

"And the bad guy is…"

"Yes."

I looked out the window and said,

"Is my brother safe?"

"I want to believe so, but to be precautious- be aware. Have our numbers on speed dial, don't go out late at night… Your brother is partially safe but…."

"Wait a second! My brother's burns- is it because Damon cast a 'spell' or something on him when he told him to go shower?"

"Not a spell, more like mind control… but yes, but it's important you don't attack Damon- he is much stronger than you."

I felt sudden heat and anger violently fumes in my body- I felt ready to seriously attack Damon. In order to fool them, I softly said,

"I completely understand."

_*_

The next morning, I awoke, and Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Matt had left. I was alone, and I was ready to hunt Damon and make him regret it. Well, that was my plan until I saw that he was sitting on the window sill of the hospital room staring at me. How long had he been there?

"Good morning beautiful."

He walked towards me, I smiled and I said,

"Good morning handsome."

He leaned forward for a kiss, and as quickly as I cold I punched him flat across the face. A look of surprise flinched across his face for a moment. He said,

"I _love_ spontaneous."

"You could've killed my brother! How dare you! I hate you! Stay away from us."

"May I remind you that you are alone in a room, with an unconscious brother, with me."

He softly glided his finger over my cheek. I gasped and move backwards until I felt my back bump into the wall. He put his hands to the side of me, preventing my escape and said,

"I am completely and utterly amazed and in awe of you."

"Well I'm not! Please- let me go…"

"That is such an easy request, but I want you."

"No."

"I want you, you are mine."

I started to cry, I felt him soften and he stepped backwards. I threw another punch at his stomach; he didn't even move or tremble. I tried again and again, punching and punching his stomach. He cupped my face, and I stopped punching- he mumbled,

"Don't be like this- because I am no patient man."

"No! I hate you!"

Suddenly anger erupted in him, and he embraced me- I struggled hard as I felt the hug tighten. I could remove myself and I couldn't even breathe well. I moaned and said,

"Damon…"

He kissed me hard on the neck and said,

"Did you really think you could fight me, hm?"

"No- but what was I supposed to do? Allow you to hurt my brother?"

I gasped for air, and he softened. With one hand he softly outlined my pained face and said,

"I did not intend to hurt your brother. But, until you realize that- what can I do? I want you."

"You 'want' me- you don't love me, you want me. When you're done wanting me, then what?"

I felt his hand on my thigh- then he pushed me away and went out the window in the form of a crow. I stepped backwards, and breathed unsteadily. Then I went to the window and screamed out,

"Leave my brother alone!"

_*_

She was upset, and I didn't blame her. However, seeing her angry is just making this magnetism even stronger. I didn't intent to hurt her brother; he is young and a mere child. I was surprised at her bravery for picking a battle she knew she wouldn't win. I had a feeling Stefan had talked to her.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since I had seen Damon. I was tired but growing stronger again. My brother, Tommy, was fine and thanks to his battle scars- all the girls at his school were in love with him even more deeply. I felt completely rejuvenated the next week and Halloween was quickly approaching. My brother and I had spent the past three days driving to costume stores, and thrift stores to make his perfect magician's outfit. I was enjoying this all, driving in the car, jamming out to our favorite songs, and laughing as we went to each store to find fun things to make his Halloween outfit amazing. At every store, Tommy would pull up options on what I could be for Halloween- truthfully; I didn't want to even bother. However, I couldn't let him trick or treat alone and the more candy the better. So, I decided to be a zombie prom queen. I found a perfectly affordable and pretty wine red prom gown, and tiara to wear. We bought some zombie makeup for me, and Tommy made me a 'Prom Queen' ribbon. I laughed at how idiotic we were going to look. Soon, the trunk of the car was completely crowded and stuffed with Halloween goodies. We stopped by a nearby grocery store and bought a whole stock of candy corn, popcorn balls, caramelized apples and juicy apple cider. We ate in the car, as we drove around town. We truly taking the cream of the crop with today's experience. We were really in the mood to enjoy life. I said,

"Hey Tommy- today is 'scary movie' night at our house. Why don't we invite Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt and a few of your friends?"

So, Tommy dialed numbers while we drove to our friends' houses to pick them up, the ones that could come anyways. Stefan and Elena entered the car; I turned my head as I watched them fasten the seatbelt.

"We have to pick up Bonnie and Taylor- Tommy's friend. Okay?"

They nodded, and Elena said,

"It's not going to be too scary right- honey, seeing you with Stefan; I think it can't get scarier."

She smiled and nodded, while leaning her head on Stefan. Stefan was smiling softly while watching Elena. We picked up Bonnie and then Taylor, who in my humble opinion is abnormally polite. Probably a mommy's boy- but I tried not to judge. I told everyone to go inside, and gave Tommy the keys to open the house door. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and me began to carry the groceries into the house, as well as the costumes. Stefan laughed,

"You are going trick or treating?"

"You bet! The more candy the better! Anyways, I don't want Tommy to go alone. How about you guys?"

Bonnie said,

"I'm going to be Frankenstein's wife!"

"Oh la la- sounds fun, you guys?"

Stefan and Elena smiled, and Stefan said,

"I'm Romeo and she's Juliet."

"You guys are so cheesy."

We all laughed, I smiled and said,

"Let me close the car and put the tarp over it. I'll be inside in a millisecond!"

They all smiled and Elena said,

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm good. See you inside- make sure Tommy and Taylor don't do anything stupid."

They nodded and went inside. I locked the car doors and took out the tarp. I tossed it into the air, just to watch it softly fall to the ground like an autumn leaf. I watched it fall, but then I noticed a figure behind it. I walked backwards; I knew who it was without even trying. I had regained my composure, I would not be afraid.

"How are you, Damon?"

"You aren't going to scream 'wolf'?"

"Maybe I should scream 'crow'."

"I missed you."

"I was actually grateful to get some sun again, but oh- low and behold, it's gone again."

"Do you miss it?"

"Well- I can choose between talking to crazy lunatic Damon or have some Vitamin D from the pretty shiny sun."

"I am pretty and shiny too."

"But you are dangerous."

"Too much sun is actually very dangerous too, I've been reading the health reports-"

"For the past hundred years… I know…."

"Humph, aren't you quirky?"

"I've had some good one- on-one time with myself, I am feeling very good."

"Well, now that you are good and I am good- lets double it all up?"

"I have Tommy for that."

"If Tommy is going to be a hassle in my plans for you and me, I can easily rid that."

I felt my eyes dilate and my voice became hoarse as I said,

"Don't, Damon, please don't bring him into this."

"Touchy-touchy, aren't you."

"Your brother is inside, and what if I hurt him? How would you feel?"

"I don't care."

"Honestly Damon, I think you do. I really feel this light burn inside of you, and I like you… as a friend."

I walked inside, I turned around to see if he was still behind me- but he was gone. I felt strange amounts of strength in me, if I die- then I die. Damon would never hurt my brother- I had no fear. My feet felt light on the pavement, my body radiated with confidence. I could take on the world.

_*_

Watching movies was fun, Elena and Stefan cuddled. While Bonnie, and I held each other's hands and clawed each other at frightening moments. Tommy occasionally gasped and tried to muffle a scream, while Taylor looked like he was going to jump into the television set. I was glad to be with someone- I stared at Elena, and was happy to see she had recovered from her parents' deaths. All that was due to Stefan, he must have caught me watching him- so he turned and smiled to me. His arm was still around Elena but he softly said,

"You are an amazing person Jane. I give you my sincere compliments."

"Thanks Stefan- but also, I wasn't here when Elena needed me most… But you… you were- and you helped her. I'm really grateful."

With his open arm, he gave me a soft squeeze and smiled. Matt called to say he would bring Stefan's car. Bonnie's parents picked her up, as well as Taylor. After all the movies, I sighed in relief- my head was slightly dizzy from all the fun. I said my farewells to Taylor, Bonnie, and then Elena and Stefan. I walked to their car with them, and Elena spoke out,

"I left my coat in the house- I'll be right back!"

She jogged over and I smiled at Stefan,

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, it was pleasurable- but I enjoyed spending time with everyone rather than watching the movies."

"Oh my gosh- so did I! I was just taken over by this warm feeling of family. You know?"

He smiled and nodded at me in a trance like state. Then he said,

"I've seen the movies quite a few times too."

"From premier to now?"

"You bet. Has… has Damon bothered you lately?"

"Not really. So, all is well as of now."

"I just want you to be safe. Frankly you are one of Elena and Bonnie's closest friend. And, you are- I feel- one of my closest friends. Like a sister…"

I threw my head back and laughed hard, and said,

"Stefan- you are way more gorgeous than me."

"Are you kidding? You're lovely"

I smiled, and Elena came back. Stefan started the car and Elena said,

"What do you think?"

"He is a really good guy- couldn't have been better. I'm glad you found him, it's like yin and yang."

She smiled and gave me a big hug. I watched them as they left and sighed. I was really glad to see everyone. I walked inside and grabbed all the food to put away in the kitchen. I couldn't help but sneaking a few pieces of candy corn in my mouth. When I walked into the kitchen, I literally choked to see Damon softly playing with my sleeping brother's hair. I placed the candy corn and food on the table and said,

"What the he-"

"Sorry, what was that- little boy here, watch you words."

I sighed and said,

"Want some?"

"The food or you?"

I groaned, and began to put the food in the cupboards. I was hoping if I ignored him, he would leave. He smiled and watched me, I felt like he was burning a hole through my back. I put one arm around Tommy's back and the other around the joint of his knee and I muttered,

"1, 2, 3- up"

I raised him up, I was surprised at how much heavier he felt. Damon came by my shoulder and said in an actually nice voice,

"Let me."

I was hesitant, but I gave in. Damon carried my brother to his bedroom- with me on his heels. He placed him in the bed, even put the covers on him, and turned off the light. I was surprised at how attractive that all seemed. I tried to shrug it off, we went back to the kitchen and Damon helped me clean the dishes, reorganize the living room, and he did all while we talked about Halloween and how wonderful it was. I smiled, when we were done cleaning. He said,

"Wish I was here- looks like it was fun."

I smiled, as he looked at the couch. I don't know what came over me- but I walked over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thank you."

I tilted my head, and blushed realizing what I had just did. He grinned and came forward and said,

"Sorry- but can you come here and give me a real kiss."

I looked at him, he raised his eyebrows and opened his arms for an embrace. I couldn't help but be drawn into. I went to his arms, smiled, and…

_*_

The next morning I awoke, the house was clean. Damon had left the night before after some heated work we did together. I went outside and grabbed the paper, but I almost screamed when I saw a large burly, drunk man- my ex boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

I gasped, and muttered,

"Tony- go home!"

"I missed you- my holy hooters- you look beautiful, stunning, and just flat out 'hot'!"

I said,

"If you don't leave- I will call the cops!"

"You think that will stop me, if you call the cops. What have I done, Jane? I did not threaten you or harass you- I just said 'hi' and even if you call, all you will get is a restraining order. A tiny piece of paper to throw at me to make me leave- is that worth it?"

He moved quicker than I thought a drunk man could, soon I could feel him almost slobbering on me. I screamed and he muffled me with his hand that smelled greasy and stinky. I couldn't breathe, I pushed harder- but soon, his whole arm was around me and he was dragging me to the house, holding down my mouth with his hand. He dropped me in the kitchen, and soon was trying to unclothe me. I screamed and Tommy must have heard, I saw his head peep out of the stairways and his eyes dilate. He ran over to the phone, thankfully Tony didn't hear.

_*_

TOMMY

When I saw my sister, I wanted to kill Tony myself. But I don't believe in killing. I ran to the phone, and I looked at the numbers she had printed on the side. I saw a piece of paper with someone's name and phone number scrawled on it. It read 'Damon Salvatore' and had his phone number. I called it- because it was the first thing I saw. A suave voice said,

"Hello sweetheart."

"Um, Damon- this is Tommy-"

I got cut off by my sister's loud scream in agony. I started to cry, and I heard Damon say,

"What is going on? What is happening over there! Tommy, don't be a coward! Tell me now! Tommy!"

"My sister's ex, Tommy, is here. He is…. I don't know- he's touching her funny. She doesn't like it. I don't know, he doesn't hear me, but I… I'm scared."

Damon reassuringly said,

"Hide in your room and lock the door. I will be there quickly. Call 9-1-1."

I cried harder,

"I can't- I'm scared."

"That's okay- just hide and lock your room door."

"Will she be okay? She's screaming, Damon, she's screaming."

"Shut up- I'll be there in a second."

The line cut dead.

_*_

DAMON

I threw the girl lying next to me, as food- to the side. I quickly erased her memory. Then, I ran and ran- I called Stefan. Who was surprised to hear me call?

"Hello Stefan sweetie."

"Damon."

"We got a problem at Jane's house. Come quickly."

"What is-"

I turned off the cell, it saved me the trouble.

_*_

I punched and pulled at his hair- I struggled some more, then the door burst open- in not even a second, Damon took Tony and sunk his teeth deep into his neck. The blood splattered on Damon and some on my face. Tony fell down, dead. I screamed, and fell backwards- I looked at Damon. His eyes were bloodshot; his teeth looked like they had a lace veil of blood. His hair fell into his eyes, and he breathed heavily. He looked scary and not like the a-typical suave Damon, but completely possessed. He looked at my neck, and came closer to me. I told myself to trust him, but my instincts told me otherwise. I walked back and soon he was behind me, I screamed- as he threw his head back halfway ready to sink his teeth into my neck, as well. He paused- I could see the look of hesitation. All of a sudden, Stefan came out of literally nowhere screaming,

"Damon- do not bite her!"

He released me instantly, shook his head and left through the door. A few minutes later the police arrived, and soon I was shipped to the hospital like a box of food going to hungry, starving people. I felt myself feel fainter by the second, it was like being transparent. In the ambulance, I looked around my vision felt blurry and I felt claustrophobic. I softly muttered,

"Tommy?"

He was nowhere to be seen, I wanted to tilt my head up- but it hurt. It hurt to hold my head up high, to not feel ashamed of what had happened. The nurse in the ambulance softly checked my blood pressure and said,

"Sweetie, you okay?"

"I'm as good as the Great Depression…"

_*_

I awoke in the evening. I was wearing a pale white hospital gown, my hair was tied back, and I was sweating. I looked around, the room was empty and the white curtains brought in a tranquil sunny light. I opened the curtains and looked out the window- it was so beautiful and the trees swayed gently in the breeze. I tugged on some of my real clothes- which were folded in a pile on the chair in the room. They were fresh clothes, in fact- I do not remember owning them at all. There was a note lying on top of them that read:

_Here are some fresh clothes- your old ones were needed for investigation and evidence._

It was not signed by anyone in particular, but my heart told me that it was okay to wear them. It was a soft, but well structured olive green sweater and perfectly formed denim jeans. The clothes seemed expensive, especially the sweater- which had structure and seemed thick enough to insulate the walls of a house- but added no bulk to my body, but rather silkily wrapped itself around it. I brushed my hair with my fingers, and then I looked around for lip gloss or petroleum jelly- maybe, even by a Godly miracle, chapstick. I couldn't find anything and then I noticed that my small little brown purse was sitting in the corner of the room, next to a bouquet of sunflowers- my favorite flower. I smelled it softly and smiled, my parents had raised us to love nature. I opened my purse and found lipstick, and a dab of petroleum jelly left in a tin. I smashed a bit of lipstick with the petroleum and jelly- and used it as lip gloss, then a tiny dab at the apples of my cheek as blush. I then noticed a huge yellow book next to me, near my purse. I picked it up and flipped through the pages noticing an ad that said:

_Self Defense- Want it? Wrong Answer! You need self defense- to protect yourself. Deadline is October 5__th__. Call (555)789-9999 and talk to Mr. Layne!_

I sighed, and I looked through my purse- everything was there, including my cell phone. I had never been much into the invention of the cell phone- but I'd endure. I picked up the phone and dialed (555)789-9999. A rough African American voice answered,

"What?"

"Hi- I read the ad on self defense, is this the institute?"

"Yes. What's your name? You on the list?"

"No."

"Well what's your name, child?"

"Jane… I want to learn, I want to sign up- I know the deadline was yesterday… but…"

"What makes you different? You think you are totally worth me wasting time catching you up?"

"No… I'm not worth any time at all- but my brother's safety is. I need to learn to protect him."

"Then you need to protect yourself first."

"I'm willing."

"You see the address on the ad?"

"Yes."

"Go there, tomorrow at 5:30AM."

"In the morning?"

"Jane, shut up and go."

"I don't know if they'll let me go by then. I'll ask when the nurse comes back."

"They? Nurse? Where are you?"

"Hospital."

"You really do need help… I'll be there whether you come or not."

"Thanks, Mr. Layne."

"Call me Rodgers."

The phone line went dead, and I looked out the window- there was a crow watching me. I quickly opened the window- and said,

"Damon?"

The bird flew inside the room. I turned around and there was Damon. I quickly gave him a hug, he returned the favor. I said,

"You are-"

"Jane, I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I could have killed you."

"You saved my life."

"I almost destroyed it, too."

"I'll be stronger."

"That's not enough. I am a vampire- and I'm always hungry."

"Don't leave forever."

"I have no choice- I don't die."

"Then go…"

"Promise to meet me at the edge of the forest on Christmas Eve- at 5:30."

"Why?"

"I just want to…"

"You could just as easily fly through my window."

"I want you to feel safe."

_*_

I couldn't believe I had left her- especially in one piece. However, every night I couldn't help but come to her room and watch her sleep peacefully. I kept a keen lookout on her house for any suspicious looking individuals. However, once she was awake- I would swiftly leave. When she was at the hospital, I bought her clothes and brought her bags… and even flowers. I didn't know why- but I did. I didn't want to lose her- but in that case, I don't think I can be near her…


	5. Chapter 5

I missed Damon a lot- more than I had thought possible. I told myself to forget him, he was just a guy- there were a thousand fish in the sea. However, in my heart I knew he was the only guy for me. I couldn't wait until Christmas Eve; I wanted to see him now. I was like a crazy ignorant child that was impatient for presents. Leaving the hospital was fairly easy, though the doctor did ask me quite a few questions on how I had accidentally stabbed the man with a pencil on the neck. Of course, the doctor let me go after I started crying like a baby and said I'll never be beautiful again. I don't think anybody wants to deal with a lunatic like me. Now, I was back home and being back was good. I kept the sunflowers, and dried them so I could keep them forever. I valued the sweater and jeans more than anything, I only wore the sweater for special occasions and I couldn't help but notice how it brought a warm glow to my skin. The morning after I was allowed to leave the hospital- I got ready for my first day of self defense. I jogged over to the workout studio and knocked on the door. I was surprised to see how tall and buff Mr. Layne was. He didn't grin and said,

"You Jane?"

"Like no other."

"Come on in."

I nodded and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Mr. Layne quickly ran forward with two boxing mitts on and punched me flat across the stomach. I gagged and fell backwards, and then I got back up and tried to push him over. He laughed and said,

"You really are weak."

"Thanks."

"That's not a good thing."

"Then teach me!"

For an hour he made me do cardio activities like jogging on a treadmill, climbing steps, jump-roping and other things. Then, in the next hour he made me lift weights. Mr. Layne smiled and said,

"For the next few days- all you are going to do is cardio, weight lifting, and then some special arts."

I nodded, and then left. I felt breathless. I wanted to talk to Damon. I took out my cell and called his number, he answered.

"Hello?"

I breathed and said,

"Uh-"

"Jane, is that you?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Hello? Hello…. Hello?"

The line went dead. I began to walk home and started to cry- I really missed him.

_*_

I didn't know what to do, I was all alone- but something was happening. When I looked into the mirror, I wasn't as frail- but I actually had some tight shape to my body. I could lift my brother with more ease when he fell asleep on the couch. I felt so glad to be strong, my grades were shooting high, and I was voted to be President of Lit. Club, but also I began to feel happier. I still missed Damon, but otherwise I felt like a phoenix out of the ashes. However, as I was about to walk home one day- my new friend, Steve offered to walk me home. I was alright with that- oh yes, my car was in repair. I had saved up money to repaint it. I walked slowly listening to the leaves and Steve tell me about his life when I heard a car honk- I turned to the side and saw Elena and Stefan pull over. Stefan smiled and said,

"Hello Jane- how are you?"

"Oh I'm doing well! Thanks!"

Jane raised an eyebrow and quickly with her eyes directed me to Steve who was uncomfortably standing there. I smiled and said,

"Elena, Stefan, this is Steve- a new friend of mine."

Stefan held out his hands and gave Steve a firm handshake. Elena said,

"Hi Steve- it's nice to see someone walk Jane home, but with those toned arms- God forbid she needs the extra protection."

I smiled softly and Steve said,

"Hey I needed to stop by Sonny's Craft Store- so is it alright if I leave?"

I nodded and waved goodbye. I got inside the car and Elena said,

"He's cute… Got your eyes on him?"

I shook my head softly; everyone knew that my eyes were on no one but Damon. Even I did, I laughed and said,

"No, but he's nice- and I guess that is all I need. I think I should just stay where I am…"

Stefan said,

"Don't give up on love because of Damon."

"I didn't give up love- I still have my brother, and you guys…"

"Jane- everyone needs a special someone."

"I'll find one! I promise, I will one day or another. Hopefully... speaking of which, how is Damon?"

"Jane… come on-"

"Sorry."

I spoke timidly and in pain, Stefan regretted his nudging disappointment attitude and said,

"He is okay- if that makes you happy. It's hard to tell much than that, he is no where nearby."

I smiled and the rest of the ride was in a dooming silence.

_*_

Days had passed, and winter was soon approaching. As I was coming home, I opened the mailbox and was surprised to see a lavishly decorated purple letter. I walked into the house, changed into my pajamas, put some hot cocoa on the stove and (since it was a Friday) I went on the porch to read the mail. I read it softly,

_Jane! You are invited to Steve's Christmas bash party! Celebrate with his close and not-so-close friends! No worries your close, and also everyone got the same letter. Wink! Wink! Be ready for a night of rich dancing, and wear formal clothing. Ladies get out your ballroom gowns and men grab your tuxedos! Its December 12th 6PM-whatever, at my mansion…_

I laughed and nodded my head, while wondering what you give someone for a Christmas bash. I could give Steve gift cards- but that was too cliché. Then again, I could get him a subscription to some book club, so he could get a book every month. That would be fun for him, and I guess spontaneous. I went to my room and plucked out my royal blue gown. It dipped low in the back, but never too low. Its sleeves were the type that was made to fall off your shoulders and look pretty. I was extremely excited… Maybe I could be free again?

_*_

ELENA

I sweetly hugged Stefan and kissed him softly on the cheek. I swirled around in the ivory dress that swished around me. I felt so pretty, and I couldn't wait to see Jane- not just because she would look great, but because I had set her up. I told the guy, who was supposed to swoon her, to hold a red rose. I also told him she would be wearing royal blue. Then, he would give it to her and hopefully fireworks would erupt from the heavens. His name was Peter and he was very sweet, not too strong- but not too weak. I was hoping that they would get together. When we got to Jane's house I nearly fainted when I saw her.

_*_

STEFAN

She was stunning, Jane was. Her magnificent locks of chestnut hair seemed to grab all the sparkles out the stars. Her eyes glittered and lush lashes covered them. Her cheeks were softly flushed, and her lips were light pink and dewy. She was beautiful, the dress seemed to caress and manipulate every feature of her to look like a Greek Muse. The royal blue of the silk dress caused her skin to glow and looks like a silken sheet. Elena still was my queen and love eternally- but that Peter was going to be a lucky fellow.

_*_

I smiled when we got to the party; Steve nearly gagged when he saw me. A lot of people had been doing that, I was glad to see that I looked well. I talked to Steve for a bit, and then after conversing with a few people from school- I moved towards the food, I wouldn't deny that I was starving. I grabbed a few appetizers and scarfed them down, realizing I was freakishly thirsty. A sweet chuckle emerged from nearby; I turned quickly to see a well built man holding a red rose. He said,

"My goodness- never have I seen a girl so hungry."

"Then you haven't realized how vicious we really are."

"True, but I've never seen one so beautiful."

I blushed and he stepped forward, pulling a piece of hair away from my face and securing it behind my ear and tucking the rose into my hair. I smiled and was surprised that he had actually secured the rose into a pin, so it wouldn't slip. I said,

"Aren't you suave?"

He laughed and said,

"I try very, _very_ hard."

I looked at him again; he had pale porcelain skin, light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was extremely muscular and in a tuxedo, looked well- heavenly? A few other girls nearby were quickly switching from shooting dagger looks at me and swooning love looks at him. He slipped a hand under the crook of my elbow and said,

"Dance?"

"First tell me your name."

"Charles… and you?"

"Jane"

"Jane, may I have your honor to dance?"

I shrugged and he led me to the floor, he bowed politely and I laughed, surprised at the gesture, and bowed. We began to dance and my body moved so much like fluid with his hands- never did I trip or fall. Everything flowed together, my legs became like silk ribbons that went with the wind. We danced for what felt like hours- and soon we were laughing as we talked about movies, food, family, and love… He grabbed my hand and we went outside to the balcony of Steve's mansion. He softly closed in on me to the balcony, I felt myself ready to give in and let go of Damon. He placed one hand sweetly on the small of my back, the other on the balcony. I felt my breath give in and out- and his head neared, when like a volcano out of the blue a crow… the crow… came and started to attack Charles. I stood still in shock and Charles irritated said,

"Damn it!"

I didn't say anything. I looked at the crow, and Charles said,

"Give me a second- I'm getting a gun!"

"No! It's okay, let's just go inside and keep dancing."

I said, trying to get his attention between his fight with the bird.

"Come on."

He said roughly and grabbed my waist and quickly led me back inside the house. He was bleeding, his cheeks were scratched and I said,

"My gosh- are you okay?"

"Yes, as long as you are- though that bird nearly had me."

Still in front of the balcony window, I softly kissed his cheek and said,

"You should go to the washroom, and clean up. Okay?"

"That's all I get for defending you?"

"Maybe when you're clean, I can properly award you."

He grinned and went to the bathroom. I went to the balcony, and crow feathers were everywhere. I bent down and picked it up, the rainbow flecks- when I heard that voice, the voice, his voice. I turned and said,

"Damon?"

"Get that ugly weed out of your hair."

I could barely see him, I ran forward and he was gone.

_*_

When I got back into the mansion, I felt exhausted and said to Charles that it was best I leave. He smiled and said,

"Just stay a bit longer."

He cautiously guided me to one of the bedrooms in Steve's house where we talked about politics, exchanged contact information, books and then we stopped talking. We softly began to kiss, heat rose to my cheeks and suddenly the door burst open. I gasped, it was Steve's mother. She said in a monotone voice,

"Charles get out… now!"

Charles nodded and said,

"Come on, Jane."

"No. Not Jane, she stays here."

"But- she is-"

"Get out!"

"Okay, hold on Chewbacca. I'll call you later Jane."

I nodded and Steve's mother closed the door and left me in the room alone. I said,

"Wait, what am I supposed to do-"

The door slammed shut, I said to myself,

"Is she insane? Some party… now I can mentally lose it and become friends with the little voices in my head."

"God, let's hope not."

I gasped, it was Damon.


	6. Chapter 6

There was something so bizarre about him. He sighed and angrily muttered,

"I really should have made that 'Steve' boy's mother ask Charles to kill himself, or maybe she could? I am so curious."

"You're back… It's early."

There was no answer; he just turned his back to me. He muttered,

"Thanks for stating the facts."

"I really don't want to linger over killing Charles, that's all."

"It could be fun."

"For you- but, I think he was nice."

"I think he was dangerous, did you see him? He looked pretty strong, and when he hit me- I think he ripped a feather… Now, I'm ugly. I think I'm going to cry."

"Oh, boo-hoo, I know you don't really care."

"But he was rather handsome, that bone structure- gorgeous."

"Yeah… I guess…"

"That build, very strong- don't you think?"

"He was pretty amazing…"

"How can you even say that?"

I was surprised by his sudden outburst, quickly jumped off of my seat and stepped back, and then I yelled out,

"You persuaded me to say that!"

"No, but deep down and if I hadn't arrived when I did, your makeup and your persona would be ruined!"

"How can _you _say that?"

"Damn it, Jane- how could you fall for that! He wasn't even worth it, a few good words- nice looks, is that all that it comes too?"

"No! But I've learned my lesson about perfect people- the ones that have many phenomenal words and the looks of a God! Yes, Damon, I've learned and I never want to go there, again! I'd rather love a fool than be fooled by love!"

"Well, Jane- let me be a fool…"

"I wish I could, but you need to grow up! You've acted like a five year old for over a hundred years!"

"A five year old wouldn't let you ruin your life with Charles? A five year old wouldn't let you be humiliated by Tony? A five year old would watch you every day as you walked back and forth to the gym? A five year old would watch you walk with Steve? A five year old would close the windows to the house at night when you forgot to? A five year old would kiss you on the forehead, every single night, when you fell asleep? Tell me, Jane!"

I didn't respond, I said softly,

"Damon- I really need to go and take care of some things… so…"

I walked towards the doors, and then with a speed of light- his hand grabbed mine and twirled me into his arms.

"Let's end this game…"

"It was getting fun."

"Hush. Just give me a damned kiss; I've been waiting too long."

I hesitated, as he mockingly scowled- then I embraced him and gently fell into a land of soft silks and roses.

_*_

Damon had been very quiet lately, having a man in the house was nice and all- but, he was so quiet I could barely note him. Even at night, when he usually loved to talk or do something- he was quiet. He was gone more often, and then one day- out of the blue- he said to me,

"Jane- you're growing older…"

Tommy wasn't in the house, so I guess this is what has been bothering him- my age? We both sat down on the sofa and I sarcastically muttered,

"I know- my wrinkles are so disturbing. I think I even get hot flashes every now and then."

He smiled and let out a soft chuckle,

"Jane- your birthday is nearing, and you will soon be one year older- and this will continue- forever."

"So? I mean, I'm not one for the whole eternal youth."

"Jane- I am eternal youth."

He softly placed his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer, I knew what he was getting at,

"Jane, love, loss, loneliness- it's a cycle I will have to go through with you. I love you, then one day I'll lose you, and then I will be lonesome…"

I nodded cautiously. He continued,

"However, there is a way to end this cycle- let us love forever. Joke forever, and live like Gods."

I looked away and I said,

"Oh- Damon, I forgot something at the library. I should go get it before they close."

"Jane- don't avoid it!"

"Damon, if I do become a-"

"-A vampire! Why is it so hard for you? I am one, and do you despise me? Frankly, honey, you are madly in love with me. Then be with me. Be a vampire- live a life of eternal youth and joy."

"I don't want to eat people… I don't want to hate Vitamin D… I don't want to-"

"Do you want me?"

"Of course."

"Then this isn't an option."

"Oh Damon- you are too stubborn!"

He angrily glared at me and then walked out, I sighed to myself. I heard the door slam to the upstairs room and I screamed into a pillow. Either he was insane or I was too much of a realist. If I did become a vampire, then Tommy would be alone in this world. I would eat cute little bunnies that I insanely love- as pets… I walked upstairs and he was laying on the bed playing with some toy of Tommy's- not amused, but as a distraction to his anger. I decided I would jump him and I went up behind him and half in the air during the jump he grabbed my arm and snapped me towards him. I let out a tiny gasp of pain, but tried to cover it with a laugh. He said,

"You're hurt."

"Barely, that was fun- let's do it again!"

"Look- we can barely play or do anything of the same things- because you are physically weaker than I. Also, if you did become a vampire you could protect Tommy better, and yourself from Tony."

I hadn't thought of that. I smiled and said,

"I'll tell you my decision on my birthday."

He grinned and quickly rolled me over and we played.


	7. Chapter 7

There was weeks until my birthday but I honestly had no answer. Ignorance is bliss had always been the solution, and it had never failed me… until now. There were so many pros to being a vampire, but a few very important cons. I didn't know if this was a quality over quantity type of request. Every day, I thought about this- but still the canvas was blank and I had no solutions. Damon did not persist any more with questions, but I could see his pain when I winced at too strong of a touch. He continued to laugh and talk with me, but otherwise tried to keep at his distance. He was so afraid of losing me, probably the way he did with Katherine. However, every night when I tucked Tommy into bed or picked him up to school- I couldn't imagine days without my five minute joy rides to his school or spontaneous visits to parks, battles with monsters under his bed, or hours of playing video games. I could say this much- that I loved my brother and Damon.

It was a Sunday morning and I dragged my brother to church. I wasn't a huge Church lover like most, but I had read that the family that prays together stays together. Also, the church people had supported me a lot in the past, so I found some solace in them. I put on a pale blue ironed dress and black ballet flats- I can't drive in anything else. Tommy put on a pale green shirt with a silk dark brown tie. As I exited the house, I knew that Damon was probably still resting. I wrote a quick note telling him I would be at church. I quietly exited the house and began to take the tarp off the car. Tommy grabbed the mail, and daily newspaper.

"Anything interesting?"

"Baby born, someone died… Oh! Our neighbors...."

"What about our neighbors?"

I stopped playing with the tarp, and stared at him- he looked a bit pale and read aloud,

"Lately many attacks have happened, which is no new news- however, a recent attack on the Cervantes family has alerted the police to be extra cautious. As stated by Abby Cervantes, the victim, 'I was sleeping- and gosh, it was nice, I was really tired and I don't know- but my husband told me that… um, he wanted me to turn off the sprinkles- so I had to turn this knob outside. So, I went- not too much work- and all of a sudden, I was blinded or something covered my eyes and I don't know but I felt like cold ice hit my arm and then- well I was bleeding, and I don't know- gone!' Abby Cervantes now bares a wound on her forearm that looks as though it has been burned."

Tommy put the paper down and looked me in the eye,

"What do you think?"

"I don't know- let's go check on her, really quick."

I ran over to the Cervantes, I couldn't help but check over my shoulder several times- it was so strange being afraid of some unknown creature- but not being afraid of a vampire sleeping in my house. Tommy rang the door bell- five times in a row. I wanted to laugh but I held it in when Mr. Cervantes opened the door and glared at Tommy. However, no one can glare at Tommy and hold that position- so he began to laugh. I twirled my hair and said,

"We read the paper this morning- that is terrible news!"

He nodded,

"Come in you guys."

He looked around outside before he closed the door. I loved their house- it smelled of strong citrus and bright Cuba Havana night colors blasted the walls with energy. They had sweet rolls and pastries laid in heaps near the stove- my mouth began to salivate. Their two little puppy dogs began to yip at Tommy and myself, I laughed at them. Mrs. Cervantes came down the stairs- I always admired her. She had strong black ringlets that cushioned the sides of her face. Her eyes sparkled and her lips were always red- but today she was different. Her curly hair seemed limp and tired, her eyes were slightly red and her lips were dry and had a blue tint. I gasped, and Mr. Cervantes' face saddened, he still twirled his arm around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She sat down and gave a weak smile,

"How are you two? I saw that handsome young man you've been hanging out with, Jane, he looks like a good catch!"

She winked and I smiled,

"He is really nice and great once you get to know him. I am doing fine, school is great and life is just nice right now."

Tommy nodded his head and added,

"Yeah- I love this place! I was meant to be here."

She nodded and smiled weakly, I quickly responded,

"We read about the article- are you alright? Did you seek any medical attention? If you need any rides, I can definitely help out!"

"Honey, I have no idea what happened- it was just so surreal and cold… I was so scared, and I think it was a man- I do not know."

"Do the police have-"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. They took so many samples, fingerprint blueprints and scents and nothing! I went to the doctor, who said I just lost a bit of blood and damaged a bit of my epidermis tissue…"

"Do you guys need a ride anywhere- I'm going to church?"

"No thanks honey, I think I need some rest. Do you guys want some pastries before you leave."

Tommy burst in,

"As a matter of fact- that would be awesome! You are great!"

He grabbed a pastry basked in powdered sugar, I laughed as we hurried back to our car. Damon was already in the driver's seat with my keys fiddling with the radio. I knocked the window as Tommy ran in to grab his jacket, Damon rolled it down,

"Need a ride young lady?"

"Damon- did you read the newspaper- and hear about the neighbors?"

"This little town really doesn't need a newspaper to speak of these things. Just go to the local bar- much more interesting than any little writer could produce."

I smiled, but in no way was I reassured. I stared at the little houses on the street- which looked so cold and I muttered,

"Look… Damon, I know you drink humans- so did you-"

"Hurry up and ask already."

"Did you hurt her?"

My finger pointed at the house shakily, but somehow I knew the answer as his glance looked away from me and ripped my heart. My voice wavered and I breathed more quickly and said,

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"Get out of my car."

"Excuse me? Don't be so ignorant."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him through the window of the car- as uncomfortable as it could be, it really wasn't. He snarled,

"Don't mess with me- Jane."

"Shut up Damon! Get out of the car! You did- my god, you did! You really would hurt an old little lady?"

"So what? Big deal- it's not that much! Do you know what I could do to you, and how much I desire you?"

His fangs grazed my neck, and the blood in my body felt like ice. I could feel my whole body stiffen, muscles contract, eyes dilate and my face go blood shot red.

"Jane!"

Damon immediately moved back, I shot my head forward and hit the roof of the car and quickly pulled myself out of the window. I stared at Tommy looking at me, with fear- as if he was about to lose me. He said,

"Why don't you drive?"

He seemed to glare at Damon, Damon muttered,

"I'm going out…"

He started to walk away and I got in the car with Tommy, it was a silent day.

It was lunch, and Damon occasionally would come with some delicious food from some restaurant. However, there were no calls, no messages, absolutely nothing. I called Stefan, feeling worried that Damon may be mad at me,

"Hello?"

"Hi Stefan- this is me, Jane."

"How are you?"

"I'm in a bit of a situation, but how about you?"

"Good- thanks. Is this about-"

I heard a voice in the background telling Stefan to hang up, I muttered angrily,

"Is Damon there?"

"Well…"

"Will he be home tonight?"

I heard another obnoxious moan and then Stefan said,

"I don't think so."

"Thanks Stefan- see you later!"

I shivered and pulled myself closer to the couch, I sighed and decided I should go party. Screw Damon- just go party! I dropped Tommy off at Bonnie's, and planned to go to the local club with my friend- Ray. He was one of my closest guy friends, he was very sweet and party loving, I never felt anything more than friendship with him and he did not know anything about Damon, so that would keep me from thinking about that. I put on a dark red tank with black sparkling straps, and high heels. I never bothered too much, but today I wanted to look good. I heard Ray's car enter the driveway. I listened to the doorbell and screamed his name in pure happiness- it was like reuniting with childhood. He gave me a long embrace and said,

"Man- who are you trying to impress? You look drop dead beautiful!"

I laughed and blushed, he gave me a whole look down and said,

"Well- I have tons to share, and memories to make with you! Shall we?"

"With pleasure."

Damon:

It was after lunchtime and I really wanted to go back. Damon was busy playing Romeo with Elena, if only he realized that Juliet and Romeo die because of each other. Stupidity serves it. Something was pulminating in my mind, it was Jane. Beautiful, graceful, perfect, sweet, innocent, and a whole thesaurus of the word 'perfect' was Jane. I wanted to see her so badly, even if we had just been away for a few hours. I listened carefully, seeing if I could sense her house. I concentrated and felt it, it was cold empty. I was startled, and tried again. I could hear her tap away into a car, _tap_- was she wearing heels? I listened to another _man's_ voice say,

"You look drop dead beautiful."

I listened to hear her response, she said nothing- but I bet she blushed. I listened again, the man said,

"Well- I have tons to share, and memories to make with you! Shall we?"

I heard her velvety soft voice reply,

"With pleasure."

I snarled angrily- who was he? And exactly what does he mean by 'memories to make'? I grabbed a suave outfit and quickly turned into a crow.


End file.
